Yoü and I (song)
You and I is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2010. The song was performed live for the first time at The White Tie and Tiara Ball of 2010. Before performing the song, Gaga said, "it's a bit of a rock and roll track, so it will probably never be released as a single. So, it's ok for me to play it for you tonight." As of now, it is unknown if the song will be released on the third album. Writing and inspiration The song is about Lady Gaga's ex-boyfriend Luc Carl from 2007-2008. The song was written in New York on her first piano in her parents house. According to the lyrics, the song describes Lady Gaga's attempt to retrieve her lost love during her break from The Monster Ball Tour in June of 2010. Live performance *The White Tie and Tiara Ball *The Monster Ball Tour (North American Leg) of 2010 Lyrics It's been a long time since I came around. It's been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I'm not leaving without you. You taste like whisky when you kiss me, oh I'll give anything again to be your baby doll. Yeah, this time I'm not leaving without you. You said "Sit back down where you belong; In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Sit back on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, 'There's something, something about this place." Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. There's something about, baby, you and I. Been two years since I let you go. I couldn't listen to a ??? or a Rock and Roll. Your muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart. You taste like Whiskey when you kiss me, oh I'll give anything again to be your baby doll. Yeah, this time I'm not leaving without you. You said "Sit back down where you belong; In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Sit back on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, 'There's something, something about this place." Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. There's something about, baby, you and I. You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You and I. You, You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You said "Sit back down where you belong; In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Sit back on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, 'There's something, something about this place. Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. There's something about, baby, you and I. You and I. You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. It's been a long time since I came around. It's been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I'm not leaving without you. Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:Live songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song